Odd Celebration
by jessara40k
Summary: Shortly after receiving her contraceptive implant Elena gets a visit from Brangwen who wants to celebrate with her. Drunken sex results. Warning there's biting, deep enoguh to draw blood, including in some sensitive places.


"Hey Elena, want to celebrate getting your implant with me?"

Elena looked up from the pamphlets Dr. Gramir had given her to see Brangwen leaning against the doorframe, a smile on her face, arms filled with bottles.

"Why not?" She quickly gathered the pamphlets into a pile and dropped them on her desk as she moved towards Brangwen. "Need some help carrying those?" There had to be at least five or six bottles there, and even though she knew Brangwen was more than strong enough to carry them it had to be awkward since she was just holding them loose, instead of putting them in a bag or crate.

"Yes, if you could take two or three, that would help." Brangwen stayed where she was, letting Elena approach her, and pluck the top two bottles from her arms, stretching up to place a light kiss on Brangwen's cheek as she readjusted the remaining...five bottles?

"How'd you manage to carry all of those?"

"Carefully." Brangwen laughed a bit as she responded. "More seriously I had help getting them to my quarters, then I opened the door to the harem before I gathered them all up. I'm going to have to just dump them on your bed."

"Right." Elena got out of the way, letting Brangwen stride past her to the bed following behind and kneeling to set her own three bottles on the floor. She glanced up and Brangwen took the hint, moving the rest of the bottles to join them, holding two smaller ones back.

"These two are pure alcohol, it won't be safe for you to drink from them. _I'm_ just going to use them to spike my drinks."

"Do you do that often?" Elena probably shouldn't ask, it was prying and not something she had the right to know about, but...she didn't think drinking that way was good for a woman trying to get pregnant, not even a warrior caste.

"No, it's not worth the trouble of trying to find something strong enough to get us drunk usually. And most wines and beers don't really taste that good to me. But...I'd feel awkward if you were the only one getting drunk."

"Oh...thank you." She'd never imagined a Cetra would consider showing that sort of consideration to _her_ and Elena wasn't sure how she could respond to that. "Ah...I'll go and get a couple of glasses while you open the first bottle then?"

"Please." That was enough for Elena to leave, to collect two wine glasses from the harem dining room. She didn't really want to get drunk, but she knew Brangwen wouldn't force her, and there had to be a reason Brangwen had gone to the trouble of finding a way she could get drunk with Elena. Maybe she'd be able to find out later. Brangwen had one bottle of wine and one of the smaller bottles open when Elena returned, and she immediately joined Brangwen sitting on her bed, holding the glasses out for Brangwen to pour.

"Just say when."

"When." Elena didn't want her glass more than half full but Brangwen seemed to want more than that, filling her glass to three quarters full before adding a dash from one of the smaller bottles and taking it from her. "To my new implant then." Elena lifted her glass for a toast, and watched Brangwen, wondering how she'd react.

"To three years without periods for you." There was a hint of envy in Brangwen's voice as she knocked her glass against Elena's, but she pretended not to hear it.

"Yeah, sounds nice." Elena took a sip, closing her eyes to savour the unfamiliar mix of flavours. "Didn't expect you to pick such a good wine."

"I didn't pick it. Is this a good wine?" Brangwen sounded puzzled, and Elena opened her eyes to see that Brangwen had gulped hers down like the sort of cheap plonk her mother and sister had sometimes let Elena and Mina taste at meals.

"Yes. One of the things I learned was how to tell a good wine from a bad one. This is a sweet wine, and I like that, but what makes it good is the complexity of the flavour, among other things."

"I didn't know that." Brangwen was looking at her glass with a frown on her face, then she shrugged and took another drink, not quite as much this time, but still more than Elena would have. "I might have asked for something else if I had. Good thing I'm not really concentrating on how this tastes, or I might lose myself in the flavour."

"You might? I...no one told me that could happen to warrior caste." That sounded bad and Elena took a deeper drink of her wine, trying to hide her sudden sense of concern.

"Oh it isn't that bad." Brangwen laughed as she responded, draining her glass almost as if to make a point. "Just means I have to drink quickly, can't let myself really enjoy it, unless I want to spend an hour or so letting myself...analyse it I guess."

"Oh, I see. I...do you get hangovers if you get drunk?" This seemed like a good time to ask, while Brangwen poured herself a second glass and spiked it again.

"No. Thankfully. I don't think I could face Aeris tomorrow if I had a hangover. Want a refill?"

"Just a second." Elena drank another mouthful of her wine before holding her glass out so Brangwen could top it up. "Thanks." The bottle was still just under a quarter full, and Elena drank her glass slowly, changing the subject, and basically gossiping. She didn't even try keep track of how much they were drinking, just let the wine blur her thinking as they inched closer together. Eventually Brangwen took Elena's glass from her, putting it to one side with her own and kissed her, one hand gripping her shoulder hard enough to make her whimper into Brangwen's mouth.

"Oh hells." Brangwen pulled back at once. "Think I'm a bit too drunk to be careful. You best take over."

"Lie down then." Elena felt a surge of anger at the implication that Brangwen thought she was that fragile, or helpless, and even knowing that it wasn't rational didn't particularly help. The almost eager way Brangwen obeyed only made her angrier, and Elena stood up, stripped quickly, her training kicking in just enough to keep it from looking angry and impersonal.

She climbed back onto the bed, straddling Brangwen at the waist and leaned forward to kiss her again, running her hands down Brangwen's arms from the shoulders to take a light hold of Brangwen's wrists. As she lifted her body she moved Brangwen's hands up to the bars of headboard, wrapping them around the bars, then squeezing her wrists for emphasis.

"Keep your hands there."

"Yes Elena." Brangwen was flushed, and Elena felt a heady rush of arousal at how easily the Cetra was yielding to her. She began opening Brangwen's vest, jerking almost roughly at it as she unfastened each button in turn, working her way down, and scooting back to give herself more room as she kissed the newly exposed flesh.

Brangwen moaned, arching up against her, thighs rubbing against Elena's groin, and she latched on to Brangwen's left breast, sucking the nipple into her mouth until it hardened against her tongue, then biting down _just_ as she slid her free hand down to press at Brangwen's clit through her pants.

"Please!" Brangwen bucked up again, forcing Elena to release her breast and grab her waist as she focused on keeping her balance. "More!"

"You want me to bite you, sink my teeth into your beautiful skin, leave marks on your body?" Elena scooted back on Brangwen's legs, working to open her pants as she spoke, finding it harder than opening her vest, her fingers oddly clumsy.

"Oh please, yes. Make me bleed." That...was scary, and Elena didn't know if she could do that. But...with how warrior caste healed...maybe Brangwen wanted the marks for when she met Aeris tomorrow.

"I'll try." She _finally_ got Brangwen's pants open, and pulled them down just enough to get her hand down into her knickers and push her fingers up inside her, _twisting_, her thumb pressing against her clit again. "Kiss me." She leaned forward, making Brangwen strain up to meet her lips, then pulled back, catching Brangwen's lower lip between her teeth for a brief moment.

She leaned forward, kissing down Brangwen's neck, working her fingers inside her, and bit down _hard_ when she reached the base of her throat. And then Brangwen almost crushed the fingers Elena had inside her as she cried out in climax. She got up, shaking her hand in the air, and used her other hand to pull Brangwen's pants a bit further down, to her knees, then turned and straddled Brangwen's shoulders.

"Think you can manage to use your tongue on me like this?" She glanced over her shoulder to check her position as she spoke, and checked Brangwen's reaction too.

"Only if you get a bit closer." Brangwen smiled up at her, lifting her head and shoulders enough to lick _once_ along Elena's cunt, keeping her hands in place with a contortion that made Elena's own shoulders hurt in sympathy, before settling back down on the bed. She didn't bother replying with words, simply leaning forward to rest her body on Brangwen's, wrapping one arm around her thigh to stroke the skin between her cunt and ass while she began kissing her way down Brangwen's mound. Her pubic hair was still too short to tangle, or for Elena to tug on, but it was long enough not to scratch her lips the way stubble would. When she reached Brangwen's clit she kissed it once, before moving further down, licking at her inner lips, and then focusing on working between them, and pushing her tongue _inside_ Brangwen.

She pulled back when her tongue began aching a bit, and bit lightly at Brangwen's outer lips, then _just_ as she was setting her teeth to drag _lightly_ over Brangwen's clit Elena felt her own climax hit her, and she bit down, tasting blood.

"Brangwen?" Elena rolled off and came to her knees beside Brangwen, reaching out uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Brangwen was still smiling, an oddly sensual note to her voice, and Elena actually looked at what she'd just done. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought, she'd missed Brangwen's clit, and ended up biting the area just in front of it, catching part of her mound. But Brangwen looked and sounded as if she'd just come.

"Are you okay? I...I didn't mean to bite you. Not like that." Somehow the position of that bite made Elena feel worse about it than the fact that she'd drawn blood.

"What I asked for. Please, a bit more?"

"Okay, but...not much longer." Elena finished taking Brangwen's pants off, tossing them to the floor, and guided her to open her legs, bending at the knees and tucking her feet under her butt. "Take hold of your ankles now." Brangwen was flexible enough to hold that position, for a while anyway, and once she'd obeyed Elena covered her again, fingers sliding down to work between her legs as she kissed and bit down from Brangwen's throat to the upper curves of her breasts.

The position she was in limited how much Brangwen could move, and Elena didn't hesitate to rub herself against Brangwen's leg, taking pleasure of her own even as she worked at bringing her lover to climax. But once she'd given Brangwen her third climax Elena pulled back, kissing her and then leaning back to stretch, before lying down beside Brangwen.

"You can let go now." Immediately Brangwen rolled and wrapped her arms around Elena, nuzzling into her neck and stroking her back.

"Mind if I stay with you?"

"No, please stay." Elena took a few moments to get them both under the covers and turn the lights out, then shut her eyes to sleep in Brangwen's embrace.


End file.
